warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowstar's Life/Cliffnotes
: *As the cats leave Fourtrees, Shadowstar speaks with Skystar. **She orders Pebble Heart to take ShadowClan home. *Skystar explains to Shadowstar about the Twoleg problem SkyClan is having. **She does not grasp the extent of the situation, and Skystar just tells her to stick by his side. ***Then, Shadowstar and Sun Shadow race home. *Shadowstar notes the similarties between Moon Shadow and Sun Shadow. **Suddenly, the yelping of dogs becomes audible, and the two walk beside the Thunderpath in an attempt to trick them. *Shadowstar senses someone watching her, but shakes the feeling off. *The dogs catch up to them and block the way forward. **Shadowstar and Sun Shadow attempt to go the other way, only to find another dog blocking their path. ***They begin to slash at the dogs. *A dog yanks Shadowstar down, causing Sun Shadow to run back and help. **Her vision turns to blackness. She wakes up and finds herself in StarClan. *Shadowstar recounts every life she lost, knowing she's on her last one. *She hopes Sun Shadow escaped, but she finds him walking toward her with Gray Wing and Moon Shadow. *The she-cat reveals Moon Shadow is Sun Shadow's father, and the two finally get the chance to speak together. **Gray Wing then admits his concerns about ShadowClan falling about after Shadowstar's death. ***Shadowstar, horrified, realizes how vulnerable her Clanmates are. : *Shadowstar wakes up next to Sun Shadow's body. **Raven Pelt finds the scene, asking what happened. ***Shadowstar tells him to fetch warriors, and he speeds off to do so. *Back at camp, everyone gathers around and shares memories about Sun Shadow during his vigil. **To her horror Shadowstar remembers the amber eyes watching her as she died. She wonders why that cat didn't help her. *She tries to rest, but Mouse Ear and Juniper Branch interrupt her with patrolling requests. **Shadowstar doesn't yell at them and instead continues with her nap. ***She wakes up later and watches her Clanmates go about their daily life. *Returning to the thoughts of the amber-eyed cat, she dismisses the possibility one of her cats watched her die. **Suddenly, Mouse Ear and Juniper Branch approach Shadowstar. ***They explain they had a disagreement and fought each other, beginning to argue again. *Their argument results in several blows to each other, but Raven Pelt and Mud Paws split up the two. *After punishing the two, Shadowstar, Dusk Nose, and Bubbling Stream hunt. **They reach the Thunderpath, but Shadowstar fails to catch mice driven to her by Dusk Nose. ***An attempt to chase a squirrel also fails as Shadowstar ends up in a hole. *The leader wonders if she's lost her nerve for good. *Shadowstar enters Pebble Heart's den to seek treatment for her leg. **She notices his amber eyes and momentarily wonders if she can trust him, but knows she can. ***Pebble Heart says her leg is fine shortly afterward. *Shadowstar admits to him her concerns that ShadowClan's bickering is destroying them. **He believes she should name the new deputy. Shadowstar tells Pebble Heart about the fact she's on her last life. *Pebble Heart is concerned by this, but she reassures him her ancestors are by her side. **She then wonders who she can trust enough to take Sun Shadow's place, before mentioning the amber-eyed cat and Gray Wing's ominous warning. ***Pebble Heart believes they would be safe and Shadowstar agrees with him. *Later, ShadowClan attends the Gathering, and Shadowstar joins the other leaders on the Great Rock. **Both Thunderstar and Windstar point out she doesn't have a deputy, just as the Gathering begins. *Skystar speaks about the Twoleg issue SkyClan is having, but Windstar states it's his problem, not theirs. **At once, protests erupt below. Moth Flight says they must protect each other. ***Thunderstar offers a solution of shifting the borders, but Windstar and Gorse Fur are adamant on staying where they are. *Skystar becomes enraged with Windstar and Shadowstar when they refuse to shift their borders. His rage is further increased when Riverstar also refuses to move RiverClan's borders. **Furthermore, Thunderstar's idea of a vote is shot down by the leaders. *Shadowstar and Skystar reach an agreement on looking for territory. As the Gathering disbands, Shadowstar notices so many cats have amber eyes. *Shadowstar and her Clanmates explore a potential area near Highstones for SkyClan. **She talks to Raven Pelt about her hopes of Skystar agreeing to moving to the area. ***She then mentions how dull the place is to Pebble Heart. *Pebble Heart points out SkyClan wouldn't want to move here, as they'd be too close to the Moonstone. **Silently knowing Skystar won't want this as territory, Shadowstar tells her cats to look for herbs. She leaves to look by the Thunderpath. *At the Thunderpath, Shadowstar finds no signs of any immediate threat. **Suddenly, a force pushes her onto the path, as a monster moves toward her. ***However, the monster misses Shadowstar and she makes her escape. *Not long after leaving, she is slammed to the ground by her attacker. **Raven Pelt arrives and drives the cat away. Through the rain, Shadowstar sees what appears to be Quick Water running. ***She worries if they're now enemies. *When Raven Pelt gets back, Shadowstar praises him, wondering if he'd be a good choice for deputy. *She no longer dwells on that thought, thinking about the dogs, and wonders if Quick Water's attack wasn't the first time. *Shadowstar, Mud Paws, Raven Pelt, and Pebble Heart trek towards SkyClan territory to speak with Skystar. **Shadowstar hopes Skystar doesn't have involvement in her attempted murder. She waves the thoughts of his devious past away. ***Seeing the Thunderpath ahead, she recklessly runs across it. Mud Paws chastises her for not being careful. *Recovering, Shadowstar tells her cats to wait for a patrol. Soon enough, Blossom and Red Claw appear. **They agree to take the ShadowClan cats to their camp. *When they enter, Shadowstar notices Skystar, who in turn notices her. **He begins to inquire about news on the new territory. Shadowstar instead tells him about how one of his warriors tried to kill her. ***At once, Skystar and his Clan protest. *Shadowstar recalls what happened to her, with her Clanmates adding they all saw Quick Water running away. **She also mentions the murder of her and Sun Shadow. Star Flower snaps at her that her statements are nonsense. *Shadowstar gives a potential motive for Quick Water's attack; she could have tried to kill her to get more territory for SkyClan. **Quick Water denies this claim, stating she was not by Highstones. ***However, the scratch on her flank is exposed, and Honey Pelt explains she wasn't with him when they were hunting. *Skystar tells Quick Water he believes Shadowstar, and exiles her from SkyClan due to her lack of proof she wasn't responsible for his fellow leader's murder. **After she leaves, Shadowstar reassures Skystar he did the correct thing. *Later, Shadowstar and her Clanmates return home, and she goes up to the Clanrock. **She states it is time to pick ShadowClan's new deputy. ***Shadowstar then makes Raven Pelt her new deputy. He is congratulated by his Clanmates. *After some sleep, Shadowstar is awoken by Pebble Heart's screaming. **She finds out from him that he received a terrifying dream. *Worried, Shadowstar wonders if ShadowClan is under threat again. *Shadowstar and Raven Pelt walk towards ThunderClan's camp, wanting to speak with Thunderstar about SkyClan's territory. **As they reach the Thunderpath, they find Quick Water's scent is lingering. ***Shadowstar's hope that the exiled she-cat has left is diminished when they find more of her scent. *She tells Raven Pelt they must speak with Thunderstar. The two find Leaf and Blue Whisker. **The ThunderClan cats agree to take them to their camp. *When Shadowstar and Raven Pelt arrive in the ravine, they find Thunderstar, Owl Eyes, and four other warriors present. *Thunderstar asks for the report on Highstones. Shadowstar demands if he's sheltering Quick Water. **He confirms he is sheltering Quick Water, and refuses to believe her and Raven Pelt's claims she's a murderer. ***Despite Shadowstar's claims of battle, he also refuses to believe that will happen. *Shadowstar signals to Raven Pelt to leave. **She warns Thunderstar this isn't over, before walking out of the ThunderClan camp. *Shadowstar remembers how she killed Fircone in front of a younger Thunderstar. **She says that if he can't be persuaded, they will fight. *Shadowstar paces on the Great Rock at Fourtrees. **She remembers calling an emergency Gathering to discuss Quick Water. *All the Clans arrive. Thunderstar begins his speech on the exiled warrior. **Much to Shadowstar's relief, Skystar is glaring at his son. ***She then tells Windstar they're not here to discuss Highstones. *Shadowstar explains to the other leaders how Quick Water tried to murder her, and that she shouldn't be living in a Clan. **Thunderstar refuses to kick her out, still believing she is innocent. ***He also scolds his father for not thinking about his Clanmate's side of the story. *Windstar silences everyone, and allows Quick Water to speak her version of what happened. *Quick Water explains she's innocent; she was not near Highstones at all. **Shadowstar and Raven Pelt protest her claims. *Skystar agrees with Thunderstar, and allows Quick Water to rejoin SkyClan. **This causes Shadowstar to worry both of them are working together. *Thunderstar states she must have confused Quick Water with a rogue. Windstar denies this claim, knowing her friend can tell the difference between a Clan act and rogue. **Riverstar agrees with Thunderstar and Skystar. With the other two leaders outvoted, ThunderClan, SkyClan, and RiverClan leave Fourtrees. ***Despite feeling relieved that WindClan is on her side, Shadowstar worries about what Quick Water will do to the Clans in the future. *Shadowstar is about to take ShadowClan home, but notices Windstar is still remaining. **She tells Raven Pelt to take the Clan home instead. He initially protests but eventually agrees to do so. ***Pebble Heart is also told to go with them. *Windstar states Quick Water must be lying; she's a threat to the code and must be driven out. **Shadowstar agrees with the brown tabby. *Windstar asks how they're going to defend the code. Shadowstar says StarClan thinks it's just that Quick Water is outside it, and they must defend the code with their lives. **Furthermore, she reveals she's on her last life. This makes Windstar panic about losing her friend. ***Shadowstar tells her Raven Pelt will be a good leader if he dies, and they must make their plan. *The next day, Shadowstar strolls around camp. **She praises Bubbling Stream for her fighting skills and goes to hunt with a few of her Clanmates. ***This makes her giddy, and she continues checking on her Clanmates for the rest of the day. *That evening, she talks with Pebble Heart about how far he's come in life. **After Shadowstar is done eating, she pulls Raven Pelt aside and confesses to him she's on her last life. ***This revelation causes him to panic, but she tells him he must be ready to lead the Clan. *Later, Shadowstar remembers speaking with all her Clanmates. **She wonders if tomorrow will be the last time she'll wake up in ShadowClan. *As she and her Clan approach SkyClan, Shadowstar reminds Raven Pelt to be alert for the Clans. **She worries about the battle ahead, wondering if she can kill Quick Water. ***WindClan arrives, but an angry Thunderstar and Skystar arrive next. *The two toms believe their Clans are going to be attacked. Shadowstar contradicts them and says they're here because of Quick Water. **She gives them one last chance to drive her out, but the leaders refuse. *Shadowstar realizes the arguing isn't solving anything, and runs toward Quick Water. **However, Thunderstar pulls her down, wanting her to stop. ***Shadowstar throws him off and fights Birch. *She looks in horror to find Quick Water and Raven Pelt circling each other, a bloody scratch on her deputy's flank. **The leader barrels into the she-cat, allowing her deputy to escape. She calls Quick Water a murderer. *Quick Water slashes Shadowstar's chest, creating a gaping wound. **The leader finds the fighting has stopped and everyone is staring at her. ***Knowing she can't die yet, she uses the last of her strength to fatally injure Quick Water. *As they stare at each other, Quick Water confesses she did try to murder Shadowstar after all. She explains her plot to get rid of the ShadowClan leader in order to receive more territory for SkyClan. **Quick Water pleads for forgiveness to everyone around her. ***Shadowstar reaches out to touch her with her paw, forgiving her for everything. *Having died for the final time, Shadowstar awakens in StarClan. Quick Water is beside her. **Quick Water is doubtful StarClan will forgive her, but Shadowstar believes they will. ***She adds that she may owe Sun Shadow an apology, though. *Suddenly, Sun Shadow and Gray Wing walk toward them. **Quick Water frantically begs for their forgiveness, knowing what she did was wrong. *Instead, Gray Wing tells the she-cats to follow him. He takes them to a reflective pool. **The pool begins to reflect the future event of SkyClan's territory being destroyed by Twolegs. A patched gray-and-white tom is seen leading SkyClan out of the forest. ***Gray Wing explains to Quick Water this is a future generation of SkyClan, and someday the Clans will follow them into new territories. *He tells Shadowstar her legacy will be remembered for moons to come. *The pool then reflects a lake, with cats going about their lives. **Shadowstar realizes the cats are Clan cats, and is further in awe when she finds the patched tom leading SkyClan to the lake. *With Gray Wing's reassurance, she begins to feel content that the Clans are safe, and feels her hard work truly paid off after all. Category:Shadowstar's Life Category:Novellas Category:Cliffnotes Category:Path of a Warrior